


4 P.M, Route 66, and Two Shades Too Coral

by moodyme



Series: Hours [16]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Arizona - Freeform, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Gansey being Gansey, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-The Raven King, the road trip, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Gansey was trying rather hard to not look at the Camaro at the moment. It wouldn't do in his current mood to have to see it.





	4 P.M, Route 66, and Two Shades Too Coral

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Vexingcosmos over on tumblr that requested "How about a 4pm look into sarchengsey road tripping through the desert like arizona with dust and hydration and gansey being a sad puppy about his car being a different shade of orange"  
> I'm sorry its super late... thats because I suck, but also because I was traveling, had some bad stuff happen in the family, etc.,.  
> Thanks for your patience, I really hope you enjoy it (despite being vvv short!)!!!

Blue Sargent was humming along to a tune Gansey suspected she was making up as she went along. Henry was sending a series of what appeared to be increasingly ridiculous texts to one of his siblings. And Gansey, well. Gansey was trying rather hard to not look at the Camaro at the moment. It wouldn't do in his current mood to have to see it. So, instead, he watched his girlfriend and boyfriend as the three of them sat in folding chairs along the side of a currently empty Route 66 in Arizona. They were somewhere between the Petrified Forest (where they had spent the last several days marveling at the amount of agate, and the last several nights marveling at the amount of stars that were visible in the sky) and Flagstaff, where they would stay for the night before driving to the Grand Canyon.

He chose to look at his significant others because they weren't too coral. Unlike the Camaro. Which, as he had noticed several moments ago in the 4 p.m summer sun, was decidedly too coral of an orange to be a perfect match for his own Camaro. His own Camaro which was safely parked in his parent's garage. Gansey wondered how Ronan had been able to so spectacularly mimic the color of his forged Camaro, the beloved Pig, but not the Camaro he had dreamed for Blue. Which was too coral. He was afraid Ronan had done it to aggravate him. To make something in the back of Gansey's mind think 'Something is not right'.

If he had, he had succeeded. It took more effort than he would ever admit to remind himself that, no, Ronan was not that cruel. It was just the heat of the desert playing tricks on his head. It was his contacts drying out in the absurdly low humidity. It was probably just the sleep deprivation from Blue and Henry keeping him awake all hours last night. He had never lost sleep for such a wonderful purpose before.

"Blue," he heard Henry say, "Richardman has his thinking face on."

"Henry," Blue groaned, "You aren't supposed to say that too loudly. It distracts him from his cute thinking face."

"Right! Sorry! I'll remember to alert you to his thinking face more quietly in the future," Henry laughed.

"What?" Gansey asked, though whether he asked it of Blue or Henry or both, he wasn't sure.

"Your face was all perplexed and thoughtful," Henry said, and leaned into his space to run his thumb across his forehead, smoothing the crease that had formed there without his permission or knowledge.

"Is the heat getting to you?" Blue asked, her lips pursing at the thought.

"Are you hungry?" Henry asked, waving his bag of trail mix.

Gansey's heart thrummed at their concern, at their twin expressions of worry, at their shared look of love for him. His heart was a hummingbird housed in the too small cage of his chest.

"It's nothing," He said, and knew Ronan would have never said such a lie. But. It wasn't truly a lie. 

Compared to the grandness of these two peoples love for him, compared to his overwhelming love for them, and their magnificent love for each other. Compared to that great circle of awe inspiring love? What a small thing a too coral Camaro was.

He would just ignore the color of the Camaro (which was too too coral) and focus of his lovers (who were too too perfect).

**Author's Note:**

> Urg, its 20 degrees colder here than when I was in Arizona a month ago, but feels waaaay hotter. Thanks humidity, for ruining everything! BTW, I love Scottsdale, AZ, which is where I lived for two weeks and was able to just chill before heading to CA.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, consider offering a prompt? You can do that in the comments, or over on my tumblr, daleyposts


End file.
